Museo High
by soyunamaceta
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si las series que ves estudiasen todos juntos en un mismo instituto?¿Y si es en la vida real? Bienvenidos a Museo High lugar del saber, del aprender y del pasarselo bien.


_Buscando a Ben_

Era una mañana lluviosa, el cielo estaba gris y las calles escondidas bajo la oscuridad. Una limusina de color negro aparecía por la carretera siendo rodeada por multitud de coches. Nadie supo a donde iba hasta que se paró frente a un instituto normal y corriente. Del auto salió una chica de cabellera rubia que le llegaba hasta los hombros, llevaba puesta una falda rosa, una sudadera del mismo color pero algo mas oscura y unas botas blancas. Luego salieron dos niñas igualitas de cabellos pelirrojos vistiendo una de azul y otra de violeta. La gente rodeaba el auto para mirar que pasaba.

**¿?:** Mama ¿Por qué tengo que cambiarme de instituto? Ya había echo amigas en el anterior…

**¿?:** Tesoro lo hicimos por tu bien. Ese instituto no enseñaba bien, apenas aprendías.-Dijo una señora rubia de pelo corto.

**¿?:** Además, este es más barato.-Dijo un hombre con barba leyendo el periódico.

**¿?:** P-Pero..!

**¿?:** Holly ya se habló de este tema muchas veces.

**¿?:** Alégrate princesa, los padres de Ben también lo metieron aquí seguro que te lo encuentras.-Comenta el hombre.

¿?: Princesa recuerde que tiene comedor.-Dijo una chica morena.

**Holly**: Si Nana.-Se despide y el coche se pone en marcha. Ella suspira y abre el paraguas. Acompañada por sus hermanas entra en su nuevo instituto y ya no estaban solas, había muchos estudiantes que entraban empujándolas.

**Margarita**: Hermanita, tenemos que ir a nuestra clase.

**Amapola**: Suerte Holly!-Sus hermanas desaparecen por un pasillo diferente.

''Ahora si que estoy sola'' Pensaba la rubia. Los alumnos iban desapareciendo tras tocar el timbre quedando ella sola en la enorme sala. Ella se dirigió a un corcho con muchos papeles con nombres en busca de su clase.

**Holly**: Esto es imposible, voy a llegar tarde en mi primer día de clase!

**¿?:** Hola ¿Te has perdido?-Pregunto una señora de piel marroncita, llevaba un vestido beis, en la espalda llevaba una funda de guitarra y en a cabeza tenía unos ¿¡Cuernos?!

**Holly**: S-si…Esque soy nueva…

**Gazela**: Ooh, tu debes de ser Holly Cardo verdad?-Ella asiente.-Soy la Señorita Gazela justamente soy tu profesora, vente conmigo y te llevaré a clase.

Holly: Muchas gracias!-"Que suerte".

Con la compañía de su nueva profesora, se encaminaba a su nueva aula y a sus nuevos compañeros. Estaba muy nerviosa, les caería bien?

La profesora abre la puerta y canturrea:

**Gazela**: Buenos días claaaseee!-Los alumnos la saludaron de la misma manera.- Os presento a vuestra nueva compañera se llama Holly Cardo. Por favor querida toma asiento.-Ella se dirige a un pupitre vacío, se sienta al lado de una pelirrosa que le sonríe. ¿¡Otra que lleva cosas en la cabeza!? Tenía unas orejitas redondas con unos pendientes. Iba vestida con una camiseta blanca de manga corta y por encima una roja de tirantes, tenía unos legins negros que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y en los pies, unas converse negras.

**Gazela**: Espero que os portéis bien con ella.

…**Ooo…**

Es la hora del recreo, la rubia suspira de cansancio y apoya su cabeza en la mesa.

**Holly**: Que cansancio…¿Por que tiene que llover?..

**¿?:** Porque si llueve se formarán charcos de barro..-La rubia levanta la cabeza rápidamente por el susto y se encuentra con unos ojos color turquesa.-Siento no haberme presentado antes, soy Peppa Pig y creo que sufres síntomas de aburrimiento total..-Se lleva la mano al mentón.-¡Ya se! Seré tu guía personal, te enseñaré todo el instituto.

**Holly**: ¿Mi guía personal?

**Peppa** asiente: Dime ¿A que lugar quieres ir?

Holly: Bueno…tengo un amigo que también estudia aquí y lo querría ver. Se llama Ben.

**Peppa**: ¿Conoces a Ben Duende? Va en la clase de un amigo mío, te llevaré.-La coge del brazo y se la lleva a rastras.

…**Ooo…**

Por el pasillo…

**Peppa**: Por aquí se va a los otros 4º , tu amigo debe de estar en 4ºA y…-Alguien se choca con ella.- Ey! Cuidado Jhonny!

**Jhonny**: Perdona tía.-Se disculpa un rubio con mechas rojas.

**Ducky**: Tenemos prisa chaval! No te quedes parado!

**Jhonny**: Si! Ya voy! –Mira para Peppa.- Siento el choque.-Se despide y sigue a su amigo.

**Holly**: ¿Quienes eran?

**Peppa**: El chico con pelo de fuego es Jhonny Test y su amigo del problema capilar es **Ducky**. Él tiene dos hermanas: Susan que estudia Tecnología y Mery que hace doctorado.

**Holly**: Que suerte, así le pueden hacer los deberes.

**Peppa**: Ya pero lo usan de coballa para sus experimentos. ¿Seguimos? –Holly asiente.

Llegan a la clase de 4ºA , la pelirrosa entra dirigiéndose a la mesa del profesor. Coge una hoja que había encima y empieza a leer los nombres.

**Peppa**: Por lo menos vino a clase, eso se nos hará más fácil la búsqueda.-Mira por el aula.-Pero no lo veo, debería de estar aquí.

**¿?:** ¿Peppa que buscas?-Pregunta un chico de piel grisácea, llevaba puesta una sudadera remangada de color lila y unos pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas blancos. En la cabeza tenía un par de orejas que movía.

**Peppa**: ¡Danny! –Lo abraza fuerte mente.- Necesito tu ayuda, ¿Sabes donde esta Ben Duende?

**Danny**: Creo que esta en el gimnasio con los Waterson.-Dirige la mirada a Holly.-Tu debes de ser Holly, Ben me ha hablado mucho sobre ti.-Le sonríe ensillando un par de colmillos.

**Peppa**: ¡Vamos Holly! Que no nos va a dar tiempo.- La vuelve a coger del brazo y se la lleva.

**Danny**: ¡Por lo menos despedíos con un "hasta luego"!

…**Ooo…**

Llegan al gimnasio algo cansadas de tanto correr. Cuando Peppa abrió las puertas pudo verse que el gimnasio era bastante amplio, tenía unas gradas donde poder sentarse. Había algunos alumnos rondando por ahí.

**Holly**: ¿Pero este donde se meterá?

**Peppa**: A saber, con este paso no lograremos encontrarlo.-Lo busca con la mirada.

**Holly**: Tienes razón.-También busca con la mirada.- ¿Que hace ese chico?

**¿?:** Esta intentando conquistar a la chica que le gusta.-Dice un chico apareciendo de la nada. Su pelo era anaranjado y en su cabeza llevaba puesto un gorro negro y la capucha de su sudadera color naranja y unas _Vans_ verdes. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la sudadera pero lo que más llamó la atención al mirar para abajo…

**Peppa**: ¡Darwin! ¡Deja de ir en calzoncillos por el instituto!-Le tapa los ojos a Holly.

**Darwin**: Pero si son muy cómodos, deja de taparle los ojos algún día tendrá que acostumbrarse.

**Peppa**: ¿Pero no puedes ponerte unos calzoncillos algo más largos y menos pegados?

**Darwin**: Nop .-Sonríe.

Peppa suspira y le deja de tapar los ojos.

Holly grita y se tapa los ojos.

**Darwin**: Eso es lo que dicen todas.-Comenta poniéndose unas gafas y morros de famoso.- Se nota que eres nueva, soy Darwin Waterson y aquel de las gradas es mi hermano Gumball. Y la chica de allí es la pobre Penny.

**Holly**: ¿Pobre por qué?-Suena un ruido muy fuerte y se ve a Gumball cayendo poco a poco por las gradas hasta darse contra el suelo y sonar un "Paf", quedando su cara pegado en él.

**Darwin**: Porque ella esta enamorada de él.-Le dice con un tono de pena sacándose el gorro y poniéndoselo en el pecho y con una lagrimilla.-Pobrecita…-Luego se pone el gorro y se comienza a reír.- JAJAJAJJAJAJA

**Gumball**: ¡No te rías exhibicionista!

**Penny**: Gumball, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Le pregunta desde las gradas.

**Gumball**: Claro amada mía, todo daño se esfuma cuando veo tu hermosura.-Dice cantando.

**Darwin**: Eso es muy cursi tío.-Dice ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

**Gumball**: Pero la he conquistado, soy todo un galán.

**Darwin**: Yo creo que hiciste lo contrario.

**Gumball**: ¿Qué?-Mira para las gradas.-¡Otra vez se fue! NOOOO

**Darwin**: Venga anímate, ¿te hace ir a ver a Tobias patinar con unas naranjas por los pasillos?

**Gumball**: Me hace.-Dice curándose derepente.

**Darwin**: Nos vemos en clase chicas.

**Holly**: Hasta luego y encantada de conoceros.

**Darwin**: Los mismo digo.

**Gumball**: Adióos

**Holly**: Queda poco para que finalice el recreo Peppa.-Suspira apenada.

**Peppa**: No te desesperes, lo encontraremos.

**Fin.**


End file.
